<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple+ AU (Dayshift at Freddy's AU) "A Double Connection" by Rustic_SG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546809">Purple+ AU (Dayshift at Freddy's AU) "A Double Connection"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustic_SG/pseuds/Rustic_SG'>Rustic_SG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purple+ AU (Dayshift at Freddy's AU) "A Double Connection" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dayshift At Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Characters, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustic_SG/pseuds/Rustic_SG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you dare forget the sun, love!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purple+ AU (Dayshift at Freddy's AU) "A Double Connection" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>It was getting dark, the sky turning a soft red as the sun was setting. The warm feeling that the sky would have given was taken by the rain that was pouring. The sky turned darker as the rain clouds covered the sky. </p>
<p>*Splash, splash, splash* That was the sound of a teenage girl running through the rain, stepping into the poodles that the rain made. </p>
<p>“I'm late! I'm late" She muttered under her heavy breathing. It rained harder and harder. The wind blew the raindrop leds in her face. “I'm not gonna make it" she sighed. </p>
<p>The girl looked around, scanning the environment. “Ah, some shelter" she thought as she ran towards a bicycle shed. She sat down on the cold hard ground. She looked at her magenta skirt and pink and blue leggings, the rain had made them soaking wet. </p>
<p>“Come on, Soë. You can’t just sit here forever" The teenager said to herself.<br/>
Soë looked around. Where a plain grass field used to be empty, there was a circus tent. It’s defining color being pink. It was easy to see, it’s bright lights being the reason. Soë wondered what kind of show must have been going on there. She looked at the sky, now dark. It was still raining. "How late is it?" She asked herself. </p>
<p>It stayed silent, except for the noises of the rain splashing. Soë pushed a bit of her black hair out of her face. She looked at the pink circus tent. Nothing seemed to be happening. "Just the sounds of the rain and me" she thought.<br/>
Then she saw "something" purple moving towards the circus. It looked like a human, but are humans purple? Soë didn't think so. For a short second she felt a short digging in her mind happen</p>
<p>"Wait- I remember- Is that Will?" Her mind told her. </p>
<p>"Wasn't I best friends with him, like- at school?". Soë used to go to a normal school, but from across the street was an orphanage. Her teacher used to allow the other students to play with the kids there, so they'd have more people to play with. Dave was an orphan, Soë never questioned that. William was always a strange kid and Soë had been the only one to play with him. But the orphanage kicked William out, more or less a year after that. Soë never saw him again after that. </p>
<p>“It surely can’t be someone else, no one else is that… purple color of his”</p>
<p>Soë stood up straight. She started walking to the other side of the street. There were no cars, luckily, because she wasn’t paying attention to the road at all. Soë felt a sudden rush of adrenaline flow through her veins, she ran as fast as she could now. She ran through the wet grass of the field, drenching her shoes and socks. </p>
<p>Soon she was standing in front of the large pinkish circus tent. It’s lights shined brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it real or just deja vu?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Delilah!" A familiar voice called. Delilah almost jumped out of her chair, she didn't expect anyone to be here at this hour. She looked down at what she was writing for a quick second and closed the book.</p><p> "What'd ya want, Scottie?" She said in a western accent.</p><p> The phone-headed female standing next to her said "Just wanted to check up on you, employee". "I didn't know you wrote." </p><p>Delilah looked up at her from her chair. She couldn't help but think of where her phoneheaded boss eyes would be, not that having a phone for a head wasn't already raising questions. Del got her mind out of the gutter and responded</p><p>“I’m just writin’ down something that i don’t need to forget.” </p><p>“Allright, see ya at the end of your shift, employee.” The pink phoney said as she left the office. </p><p>Delilah opened her book again and looked at what she just wrote, she sighed and put her pen down on the paper. “This story isn’t much important anyway, it’s not real, just a figment of my imagination” she said quietly. She wrote down more: </p><p>She looked around, being distracted, bewondered by the joyous circus vibe it was giving. Soë soon found the grand entrance, she looked around the curtains and peaked in. It was wonderful, grand, fantastic, unbelievable. That show was something Soë had never seen. She saw...</p><p>Delilah stopped writing, it was a small part of her story, but it felt.. odd… to continue. Somehow the part that came next gave chills to her, even though it was supposed to be about a fun thing. Or was it? She didn’t wanna close her book though, she wanted to go on with writing. But somehow she couldn't. And then her mind went blank and she didn’t remember what part of her story was next. Just an empty void of ideas</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk what to put here tbh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-12AM-</p>
<p>Del sat at her desk in the office. She worked the night shift and it was 12AM on the clock. Del didn’t mind staying up 6 hours in the middle of the night to work. It still is better than the dayshift and the loud screams of children and music you’d hear. Delilah couldn’t remember her first day at the dayshift, but she knew it was an absolute pain most of the time. Most of the reasons were the springlock suits or death suits, like every non-boss called them.<br/>
They were suits that doubled as a performing animatronic. You’d have to press the springlocks back as soon as you got the suit on, or you would just die. Absolutely horrifying.<br/>
The stress that you had in that moment was a feeling of almost drowning and trying to reach the surface to gasp for air.</p>
<p>There were many instances of employees getting springlocked, even now, of course. They still had those forsaken suits. Delilah knew how it felt to get springlocks pressed onto your skin and them almost pushing through.<br/>
Del thought back, she was happy she didn’t remember that pain. She looked at her hands, their pale violet color was unnatural. There were light red scars on them where springlocks would go. </p>
<p>At fazbenders it wasn’t weird if you looked like a freak, they honestly just needed someone to work to keep up business. Fazbenders already had a weird habit of having phone-headed bosses, so why not some other freaks. Del wasn’t the only unusual person, but Dave and Jack were the most strange of all. </p>
<p>She didn’t wanna think about Dave especially. He was a weirdo. A creepy weirdo.<br/>
Del hanged out with Dave sometimes. Dave couldn’t stop talking about “old sport” or whatever the nickname was he had given Jack. Sometimes he’d almost spark of joy, which was a bit unsettling. Dave had many stories to tell though and Del didn’t like to talk that much, so she’d listen while sipping on an ice cold beer.</p>
<p>His new-yorkian accent made it fun to listen to. The fact that Dave pronounced fox as "F A X" always made Delilah crack up a bit. </p>
<p>Once Dave told Delilah that he was responsible for the Grand Canyon accident in Arizona. Dave was just hanging around and not listening to his phone-headed boss as always. Then the phoney snapped and yelled at Dave. That was a bad idea. As soon as Dave heard it, he walked to foxy's direction, picked him up with brute strength.</p>
<p>Del was surprised that from all people Dave could do that.</p>
<p>And a few seconds of running to the Grand Canyon resulted in the aubergine color man throwing the fox in the Grand Canyon. </p>
<p>Sometimes Delilah questioned if she should go back to the dayshift. She asked Dave once and he responded with “Ya either have to wear deathsuits and have to perform in it or ya can watch murderous animatronics.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got excited for this one, it's mostly because i'm making a fool out of dave i guess-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She knows. He knows</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>There are strange sets of circumstances that have led up this. You know that, don’t you? </p><p>Tape 1_1987:<br/>Something is wrong. This story I have written. It’s connected to something. It’s too similar, but I just can’t seem to get it out of my head. It’s like a vague video tape, playing in my mind. Was it a dream?<br/>Did I sleep on my job? What did he say about this? Did this matter? Whatever it is that makes this...fairly odd, I will find out. In the time that this...thing...will keep expanding, i’ll find out more and use this information some other day. <br/>As of now, I will continue researching for whatever my project has in store.</p><p>“Now I'm done with that, I’m gonna go home.” Delilah got up from her office chair, packed her bag with her notebook and some other stuff. <br/>She stood up and left the office. She walked down the corridor, looking at the posters that had been hung up today. A drawing of a pizza with bonnie’s face was on the wall. “I wonder what idiot put bonnie’s face on a pizza and showed it to a child” Del thought, already knowing who it might have been. </p><p>There were more posters, vague children's drawings of freddy, bonnie, chica and.. what’s that? There was a drawing, almost hidden behind a messy drawing of foxy. It was a drawing of a doggo with a golden hat and bowtie, strangely enough it’s colors weren’t normal, they were a darkened purple color. Delilah stopped walking, she examined the drawing. </p><p>“This seems familiar… ..have i seen this before?“ She muttered under her breath.</p><p>She took her attention away from the drawing and continued to walk down the hallway. Fazbenders hallways seemed longer in the dark. Delilah got to the main area and took the time to look at how disturbing the fazbenders crew looked in the shadows. “I wonder how long it is gonna take until these nights here are gonna get entertaining” she said.</p><p>“If the interesting thing isn’t possesed robots..” </p><p>She stared at the animatronics on stage for a moment. Delilah felt like something.. or someone was watching her. She gave Freddy a last glance before she turned to the door. Del reached into her pocket to find the keys to the door. She couldn't feel them, so she reached deeper. Nothing. “Shit.” She grunted and started walking back to the office. Her steps were heavier than before. </p><p>She walked back through the hallway she’d come from a couple minutes ago. She peeked her head around the corner of the office door. She scanned the place, looking for the keys. They weren’t there. Delilah eventually walked into the office and looked under the table and the chair. “Where did I see them for the last time.” She sighed and looked around for another five minutes. “Damn it, i’ll just climb out the window” She said while walking out the office.<br/>While she walked down the hallway again, she heard a sound. Delilah stopped for a moment, then followed the sound. Small footsteps were coming from the prize corner. </p><p>The woman stepped closer to the prize corner. In the dark the prizes seemed to be nothing but a vague amalgam of shadows. The counter was empty and dark, except for some little red lights on plushies giving a little shine. Del looked behind the counter. Down on the floor, stood a small darkened silhouette of a shiba dog. It had a bowtie and hat that shined like gold. It’s eyes glowed projecting light onto his dark purple fur. </p><p>It was the dog from the drawing. </p><p>Delilah got down on both her knees and put her hand on the dog's fur. She patted the shadow dog on it’s head. The dog growled in response and bit towards her hand. The purple woman jerked backwards and almost lost balance. She stumbled backwards to the back of the prize corner. The shadow dog showed his teeth. In a moment of panic delilah grabbed onto the counter and pushed herself upwards and ran. The shadow dog quickly chased after her, still growling. </p><p>“What have i gotten myself into!” she muttered under her heavy breathing. <br/>“That of course wasn’t a normal dog!”<br/>She stopped at the exit. <br/>“Shit, Don’t have the stupid keys…”<br/>“Okay, rehearse what to do if there’s no way out, what did he say, what did he say…!”</p><p>The shiba approached her from behind with an angry growl. </p><p>She stayed silent.</p><p>The purple woman turned around and stared down at the dog. A deep stare, like your dad would give you if you’d do something wrong.<br/>She stepped forward, still gazing at it. She bent down, looking the dog in the eyes. <br/>“So we meet again, don’t we? Isn’t this a little too fast?” <br/>She flicked the dog on his nose. “If you’d ever dare to show up here again. You’ll be part of what he calls, the machine..” </p><p>The dog let out a little whine and showed a look of surprise.</p><p>“Are you so foolish that you think I couldn't see that you’re a soul?” Delilah said, her echoing voice almost whispering.<br/>She stood up straight again and kicked the dog away from her and ran.</p><p>She pulled a knife out of her pocket and opened a window and climbed out. Distant growling was heard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So i decided to go for a longer one and i love how it turned out!!! <br/>More action and stuff will be coming up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Early at night, roughly around 8PM. It was softly raining. The light of the TV shined brightly in the dark. <br/>There was knocking on the front door. <br/>Delilah stood up and opened the door, the wind blowing in with a soft cold breeze. There stood a familiar figure. Dressed in dark purple, matching his aubergine colored skin.</p><p>It was Dave.</p><p>“Hey Dave, what are you doing here so late?” She said<br/>“I just want to hang out a bit ya know, it’s never too late to hang out with a friend!” He said.<br/>Delilah could feel there was something wrong. Dave’s normal dumb excitement seemed to lack in his voice. </p><p>Dave walked in and Del shut the door behind him. Dave walked to the couch and sat down. <br/>“Want a drink or something?” Delilah said<br/>Dave didn’t react for a couple seconds, he just looked at the TV. There was a show on, about some kind of circus. <br/>“Ya have some beer?” <br/>“Yeah sure”<br/>Delilah walked to the kitchen. She got the beers and walked back. <br/>She sat down next to Dave.<br/>“So what’d happened today at the dayshift, annoyed the phone or murdered some kiddin’s <br/>with old sport?</p><p>Dave’s eyes sparkled for a moment. “Old sport and i agreed to murder some kiddin’s!” <br/>“He even said my plan and skill was good,” Dave said.<br/>Dave talked on for hours.</p><p>Old sport this, old sport that. Dave talked really passionately about who he nicknamed “Old sport”. </p><p>“And what did ya do on your shift?” Dave said after finally being done.<br/>Del thought for a second, should she tell him about the dog? Dave wasn’t the smartest, so he wouldn’t ask about it too much, but maybe not this time.<br/>“Weird dog, nothing much, had to go through the window because i lost my keys” she said</p><p>“Del? Do you remember before fredbears?” Dave said.<br/>Delilah's expression changed to annoyed and disappointed.<br/>“We’ve talked about this, Dave. You’re making stuff up.”<br/>Dave stood up. “I’m not making this up! Why would i?! You should be able to remember this!”<br/>Delilah looked at Dave with anger. “I should be able to remember this?! When it’s a stupid lie” she thought. </p><p>She regoniced what “Circus” Dave was talking about before. She didn’t want to admit it. It wasn’t her in the stories that she wrote. It couldn’t be. She was better. What Henry told wasn’t a lie and if it was, she understood. </p><p>“Delilah- Something messed your mind up, you should be able to remember..” Dave said, the concern being clearly heard in his voice.<br/>Delilah felt guilty.</p><p>“Dave, I have no memory of what you’re saying” she said in a cold tone.</p><p> “I-” Dave looked disappointed, thinked for a moment and said “I’m gonna go it’s late.”</p><p>Dave left.<br/>Delilah thought about it again.</p><p> </p><p>What if he was right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>“I got it, I got it!” the girl shouted. She ran through the grass, holding something up in the air. She giggled and ran to a boy. “Look i got mister……...s glasses!” she said. “O- let me look through them!” the boy replied. He put them on and the girl said “You look so silly, hihi!” <br/>“It’s so blurry, how can he see through these!” the boy laughed. <br/>“Let me try! Let me try!” the girl chanted as she jumped up and down.<br/>“Okay, okay” the boy handed the glasses to the girl.<br/>“Boop” She put the glasses on. “Hihi, you were right, i can’t see ANYTHING!” She giggled. “How do i look?”<br/>The boy was already laughing. “Sillyyyyy” he said. </p><p>They kept on playing with the glasses while laughing and giggling.</p><p>They stood beside a caravan, in the open grass. The boy leaned on the caravan with his back. The girl stood in front of him. “We should probably return it,” the boy said.<br/>“Don’t worry, we will soon!”</p><p>A shadow came over them. The girl didn't notice. “Uhm- behind you..S-s-” the boy said. The girl turned around. Suddenly the surroundings darkened. The girl covered her mouth with her hands as she was about to scream. A monster stood in front of her. Its shadowy form giving off a pink hue. The girl stumbled back and fell backwards. She looked at the monster, scared. The monster's empty magenta eyes stared back. “P-please, don’t hurt me!” the girl cried. </p><p>The monster laughed, maniacal laughter. Its voice was deep, monstrous. <br/>“You’re silly, would I want to hurt someone so talented?”<br/>The girl looked surprised. “W-what?” she said. “You perform really well. whatever challenge someone has for you, you succeed.” the monster replied. “I don’t understand- Who are you?!”</p><p>The girl stood up and faced the monster. “Who are you!” <br/>The monster turned bigger and darkened into a smokey shadow. She stepped closer and touched the smoke, carefully, her hands shaking. <br/>It grabbed her, she could feel it overtaking her arm. Digging deeper into her skin. Into her flesh. Into her veins. She could feel the dark energy running through her. </p><p>It hurt. It STINGED. It felt like pure evil. </p><p>She screamed. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she begged the monster to let go. <br/>It went from her arm to her shoulder, spreading to her torso. From there it spread to her other arm and legs. It made her numb and parilized her. <br/>She fell down, feeling the dark energy reach to her neck. She felt it overtaking her vocal chords and it hurt her. She wanted to scream but she couldn’t. She cried, her tears rolling down onto her now darkened, parilized body. She felt her vision darken, as she saw her nose turning darker by the smoke. She couldn’t move her head.</p><p>She couldn’t think anymore, she wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to her parents. She wanted it to be alright. She wanted to go back to her friends. She wanted to be free.<br/>But here she was.</p><p>Then her vision turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Take a good look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A normal day?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning, the sun was just about to rise, slowly giving the sky a warm glow. Delilah was still asleep. Normally she’d be up by now, but something was off about the start of this day. She tossed and turned, something was bothering her. Nightmares? Could be. Then she fell out of bed, because of the turning. She woke up. The woman’s breathing was heavy and she could feel her whole body being heated up. She took a moment to look around. The black curtains that were slightly opened, let a beam of sunlight in. She stood up and looked outside, looking for a clue how late it might have been. </p><p>“Morning already?” She sighed, her voice echoing. “Stupid blinding sun.” she muttered as she closed the blinds. Delilah didn’t wanna think about what she’d dreamed about. She ignored the feeling her body gave her to respond to it. She picked up her work-clothes, which had fallen from the bed and put them on. “Oh wouldn’t it be a shame if I worked the day shift,” she laughed “It would be gold to see those expressionless phoneheads try to be mad.” “They can’t even swear or curse unless they break their system. Poor fools. But of course they wouldn't be mad at me if I did something worse, they wouldn’t know. I have my ways of hiding evidence” She grinned, a malicious smile formed on her face. “Unlike Jack and Dave, I’m much more of a fit for this.” “See you’ve still got it in you,” she said while looking in the mirror. She picked up a hairband and put her hair into a ponytail. “...” Delilah looked at her hair for a moment and examined the dark purple color it had. “Mmm…” She ran her fingers through her hair and started styling it. She looked in the mirror and looked at her right eye, or rather lack thereof. The eye socket was empty and hollow. There were remnants of deep cuts that used to be going from the upper eyelid down to the lower eyelid, that would have probably cut the eye. 3 scars. Blade cuts. </p><p>She didn’t remember how she got it. Suspicions ran around in her head from time to time. "He" told her otherwise. It was not too difficult seeing with only one eye, but she lacked a bit of depth in her vision. The violet woman didn’t like seeing this part of her face, she hated the way it depicted weakness. She positioned a large tuft of her hair in front of it and let it stay that way. The remaining loose hair was put in a ponytail. </p><p>Delilah left her bedroom and walked to the kitchen. She got a quick breakfast and walked to the living room. She picked up some papers from a cabinet. She walked to the table and put the papers down. “Alright, let’s continue..” she said. As she put her pen down on the paper and began to write, she felt a strange feeling. It was as if she automatically wrote things down. However, she didn’t mind it, she was driven by it. </p><p>She sat there, hours gone by writing and researching. It didn't feel like hours to Delilah though, she was only getting started. She didn't pause through the whole time and soon it was noon. She was still working, focused on her work, until she heard a knock on the door. Delilah quickly put a tablecloth over the table to hide all the work and walked to the door. She suspected it would be Dave, because he's the only one she really interacted with.</p><p>She opened the door and it wasn’t Dave to her surprise. It was her boss Rebecca the phone gal. “Ey Scottie, what are ya here for?” Del asked. </p><p>“Someone robbed- or at least vandalized the pizzaria,” Rebecca responded “We were asked to ask every employee if they’ve seen something.” </p><p>“Well, get the questions going.” Del said.</p><p>“So one of the windows was broken and there were...scratch marks on the walls and floors.” “Have you seen anything….strange… on your last shift?” Rebecca said.</p><p>Delilah thought back, she had seen something strange. Something unnatural, something that was important. But Rebecca didn’t need to know about that. <br/>“No. I haven’t.” Delilah said in a chilling tone. “Have others seen anything?”</p><p>“They haven’t and you were the last one that I asked,” Rebecca said, “It’s only a little thing though, no big deal. We can fix that up quickly.” </p><p>“Alright then, see you at the night shift Scottie.” Delilah said, pretending to be somewhat excited. </p><p>“See you on the flipside, employee.” Rebecca said and she walked away,</p><p>Delilah closed the door.<br/> “Phoneys…”<br/> “Foolish, aren’t they?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basicly the general vibe that Del gives off-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so excited for writing this!!<br/>If been wanting to do this for a while!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>